His Promise
by Yukirei-chan
Summary: His name escaped my lips, soft and silently. Is not double chaptered, second is a revised version of the first. Check it out, R&R.
1. First Version

**HIS PROMISE**

Fandom: Detective Conan

Genre: Romance/Little Angst

Rated: T

Pairing: Kaito x Aoko

Author: kitty-chan

Disclaimer: I own DC, not! No I don't own it, only in my dreams that could happen unless I find a blood link to me and Aoyama-sama.

A/N: Aoko's P.O.V.

* * *

It was a perfect night. 

The stars shone brightly up in the sky accompanied by the round moon.

Everything was so perfect and beautiful.

It was a perfect contrast to me.

Here I am slumped down near a park bench. A tear-stained face, red nose, puffy eyes, and unruly hair adorning me, as beads of sweat trickled down the side of my face.

I am so tired.

Everything is just so confusing.

What is the truth?

"Kaito..." the name escaped my lips, soft and almost silently, I never really knew it did, I wasn't paying too much attention.

I look up at the dark blue sky, as the stars reflect their twinkling light at my eyes.

I envy them.

Those stars, everyone admires them so, they're so free, so beautiful, so calming, so true.

They shine their true light. Nothing more, nothing less.

Why can't I be a star? I ask myself.

The thought ran through my mind.

It was definitely unfair.

A lone tear escaped my eyes, I thought I was dried up with tears. I ignored it as it slowly ran down my cheek, neck and just seem to disappear on my on its way down.

I look back down and I feel those tears threatening me that they'll come out again, I feel myself tremble with sadness.

How could he have lied? I ask myself over and over again.

I couldn't even bring myself to say I hate him, I couldn't, I just couldn't.

I fell for him so badly, I can't even hate him.

I thought about so many things all at once that I seem to forget why I was here, for a moment I began to think.

Then everything came by like a flash. A heist, tonight was a Kaitou KID heist and for some fortunate or unfortunate reason I came face to face with Kaitou KID and being inspector Nakamori's daughter and all, I began to chase him.

I chased him all throughout the building. It was kind of funny really, me trying to catch KID with my weapon of choice, a mop.

After that full-out marathon, I finally trapped him, dad came with the Kaitou KID task force. The look on his face was so satisfying, his proud smile, and the way his eyes shined. He praised me for a job well done. I grinned. Finally the famous KID was caught, or so I thought.

My mop in fighting position I took a stance. I saw KID tremble slightly, a frown on his face.

Then he smirked, I was confused. He was trap. What was the smirk for?

A second later everything was covered with thick pink smoke. I dropped my mop and covered my mouth as I coughed, then I felt something pass me. I turned my head and saw KID running away.

Damn him!

I pick my fallen mop and run to catch him again.

He's fast but the daily routine Kaito and I have, has gotten me in great shape for running, as I swing my mop and KID dodges it, I saw something familiar, a hallucination at first, I thought but then that hallucination repeated again and again every time I swing my mop at him.

Just like Kaito.

"He dodges just like Kaito" I told myself.

Must be a coincidence. It was possible, I repeated, though a small nagging part of me was suspicious but I just shrugged it away.

A few more minutes of chasing, then at last my mop collided with his face, barely, but enough for his hat to tumble off and for his monocle to detach itself.

My eyes widened, I stop within a second, I stood in front of KID unmoving. Was he still in a disguise? He should be. Shouldn't he?

I stood there face to face with my childhood friend, Kaito. I couldn't breathe and I was gaping like a fish. Opening and closing my mouth without a sound.

"Aoko, I..." he seem to be frozen too, as if Kaitou KID had vanished into thin air and there stood Kuroba Kaito caught in the act of something.

"Take off that mask!" I shouted angrily "how dare you impersonate my friend!"

My anger grew inside, how dare that thief copy my Kaito...I paused, did I just say _my _Kaito. He isn't mine I reminded myself as I continued to glare at the thief.

He shook his head and bowed down "I can't" he replied softly, I could have missed it if I wasn't listening well.

I stood there now confused, curiosity took over me "Why?" I asked, my voice cracked I didn't know why though.

He raised his head, his crystal blue eyes locked itself with mine, those eyes were Kaito's I was sure. Those eyes that almost always held a cheerful twinkle, was now overflowing with different emotions I never even thought he would possess.

"Because this is me." was his simple answer, I couldn't comprehend it. I stood there as it sunk into my mind.

"It can't" I wailed "You're not Kaito! I know you aren't!" I held back a sob, as tears overflowed and my sight was beginning to get blurry.

"It could and it is." he stated calmly, no emotion was in his voice, he was truly the master of Poker Face but his eyes told me everything.

I bit my lip, I wanted to hug him, but I just couldn't face him. I did what my body wanted to do.

**Run.**

I ran away, I passed my father who looked at me confused but I ignored him, I couldn't face anything, I couldn't trust anyone, I didn't even know if I could trust my own self.

I ignored everyone who gave me incredulous looks and just ran away.

So here I am right now, sitting beside a park bench alone in the night, as the beautiful gleeful sky contrasted me.

I breathed in deeply and exhaled loudly.

A figure closed in towards me, without my knowledge.

I close my eyes as the tears build themselves up in my eyes again. I tremble and bite my lower lip, not enough to draw blood though.

I feel a weight on shoulders, and then my problems seem to fade away.

I open my eyes as they glisten with the unshed tears, the weight on my shoulder is from those hands planted on them. I look up and my blue eyes meet with their kind, with their pair.

"Kaito..." I whisper as I slowly raised my hand up to see if it was real.

Right now everything seems as if it was a lie.

I felt his warm cheek, my palm stayed there for a moment longer as we gazed at each other and lose ourselves in each other's eyes.

I took in a sharp breathe when he lowered himself towards my face, I could feel his warm breathe brush across my lips. I closed my eyes as I waited for what he would do.

It wasn't that long, a chaste yet warm kiss, shared by someone more than friends, yet less than lovers. A kiss shared with two persons with a special bond.

He kneeled next to me, and raised my head a bit so we could have eye contact, his beautiful blue eyes, I could be lost in them when and where ever I may be.

"Aoko" he started, his poker face was still intact but his eyes betray him, every emotion he would or might have wanted to hide showed themselves through those crystal blue eyes.

I waited for what he wanted to say, I needed to hear his explanation.

"I'm sorry" he said softly.

"How long?" the question seem to fly out my mouth.

"Two years" he sighed "after the 8 years of disappearance of the real KID, my father."

His father?

"When he died, it was no accident as they said it was but a murder" he explained as I listened intently "an organization told my father to look for the Pandora gem" I look at him confused, "Pandora gem", he seem to understand my silent question and began to explain what the Pandora gem is.

"The Pandora gem is a enchanted jewel, and once in a very long time when a certain comet passes over the earth, when the Pandora gem is held up to the moon's rays, it'll shed its tears and whomever possess it will gain immortality."

I slowly took in the information "and my father refused to do it so they killed him" I gasp and held a hand over my mouth. "So when I found out I became Kaitou KID and try to lure out those guys who killed my father."

"But why steal things and mock my father?" I almost shouted at him, I had a hard time controlling myself.

"I steal because I get broadcasted and if one of them sees it they'll try to catch me and as too mocking your father, it just so happens he was on my case." he grinned slightly at his last statement.

I sighed he was doing this to give justice on his father's death. I can't get angry with that but I just couldn't fully accept it, why couldn't he tell me.

"I didn't tell you since it might just be a burden on you, with your father chasing me and all." he told me when he saw my facial expression.

"But I can help you!" I protested.

"You can but you won't!" he told me strictly.

"Wha- but why!" I asked him unconvinced.

"Because these people who killed my father are dangerous, there's more to them than meets the eye." he stated clearly.

"I can take care of myself" I told him but he shook his head and looked at me.

"I can't let you, I won't let you. What if something happens to you? What if I can't protect you?" he trembled.

"But I can protect myself! I told you that!" I shouted.

"Even though! I...I just can't let..." he choked back a sob "I just can't let anyone hurt you, I won't ever forgive myself if you got hurt because of me, I know you're capable of taking care of your own self but I just can't let you!" he held my arms tightly.

I look at him, my tears ran freely down my cheeks. A small smile tugged at my lips.

I threw myself at him and cried on his shoulder.

"Stupid..." I mumbled as I wrap my hands around his neck.

He wrapped his around my thin waist and buried his nose in my messy hair.

_A moment longer_ both of us thought simultaneously.

And like every happy moment, it must come to an end. We let go of each other, I missed the warmth of his body pressed against mine.

I smiled at him, I seem to understand his words. "Will you come back?" I asked my voice full of hope.

He nodded then smiled.

"I'll wait." I stood up with him, my legs felt numb but I manage to stand.

"I'll be back, then you can hit me with your mop" he grinned at me, I grinned back.

"You bet I will!"

He leaned forward and kissed me, a long one, warm and passionate, a promise being born.

We broke apart with the lack of air. Then we gazed at each other's eyes one last time before he left, he waved at me then vanished in the shadows of the night.

I look up, the moon was hidden with clouds along with the other stars. I look back at the path that Kaito took, it was dark.

"I know you're coming back." I smiled. "then I'll tell you."

I stood there, I told him that I'll wait and I will, then when he comes back I'll tell him.

A white dove flew towards me and perched on my shoulder, jerking slightly I realized, he left something for me to remember our promise.

I pet the dove softly as a white rose magically appeared on the dove's beak.

I took it and smelled its wonderful scent, he always loved roses and so did I. My very first rose was from him, along with his very first promise to me.

He promised and he'll keep it.

He'll come back.

* * *

Well that's done, its my first time to do it in someone's POV than me just being a narrator...so I hope it's good...your reviews are very much welcomed

love lots,

tantei-kitty


	2. Revised Version

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Any recognizable characters are just played with.

A/N: Couldn't help it, the first kinda sucked after reviewing it and I couldn't resist fixing it up. I changed the promise, fixed the grammar and all. I'm keeping the first because I want to compare them. I'm certain this one is much better than the first though who knows...

Characters/Pairing: KaitoxAoko

Genre: Romance and a little bit of Angst.

Note: Still Aoko's P.O.V., a bit more different than the first.

* * *

It was a perfect night.

The stars shone brightly in the sky accompanied by the full moon.

I couldn't help but think how beautiful and brilliant it was. How very perfect the night seemed to be.

I couldn't help but think how it contrasted me right now, both in the way I feel and look.

I found myself here slumped beside a park bench. I can feel my face strained with my constant crying. I eyes and lips feel swollen, my hair was astray and unruly from all the running and I can feel beads of sweat trickling down the side of my face.

I was tired. So very tired.

I was beyond exhausted, not only physically but emotionally as well.

Why was everything so confusing?

Why is the truth so elusive, always hiding behind a wall of lies?

"Kaito…" the name escaped my lips; soft and silently, I, myself almost didn't even notice it.

I looked up the sky. It was a dark blue, like the deep ocean. I couldn't help but envy the twinkling stars that hung on the said sky.

They were so true. They shone their own lights and people love them still. They don't lie. They hide nothing.

It was so unfair.

Why couldn't people be like stars?

Why did they have to lie? Why did they have to hide things? Why couldn't they just be true?

I felt a lone tear travel down my cheek, I snorted. I thought I was dried up of tears. The lone droplet continued its way down as I ignored it.

"How…" _How could you have lied?_

I couldn't say anything, not that there was anyone to talk to at the moment. I bit my lip as I closed my eyes trying fervently to stop any oncoming tears. _I really thought I was dried up of tears_. I felt that familiar prickling sensation behind my eyes. _I guess not._

_I want to say I hate you. Why can't I?_

I squeezed my eyes tighter as the events of the night flooded my senses.

It was a heist, like the usual only I was added to the equation. I was with Dad that time it started so I was able to participate in the chase, only I decided that I would take a different route. I was able to isolate him, I chased him throughout the whole floor with my weapon of choice, a mop.

I was finally able to corner him in one section of the floor. Surprisingly I was able to keep him trapped for a few minutes, Dad along with the Task Force came. I felt proud at the approving smile my father gave me.

"You're caught KID." _Or so we thought._

KID smirked at us. I was confused at the act but I held my ground. I narrowed my eyes at him as he shifted.

Suddenly I couldn't see anything except pink, my eyes squeezed tight to prevent any smoke to enter. I coughed and dropped the mop I was holding as I tried to cover my mouth. Then at that time I felt something pass by me. I squinted to get a look and I saw KID's figure running away from us.

I felt anger boil inside me. I forgot about the smoke and blindly and effortlessly grabbed my mop up and ran after him.

That jerk was going to pay!

He was faster this time but the daily routine Kaito and I have had given me enough speed and endurance to be able to keep up with the elusive thief.

Out of frustration and anger of not being able to corner him again I swung my mop at him. Suspiciously he seemed to know where and when the mop was going to hit, he dodged every swing perfectly.

"Stay still jerk…" I muttered softly but not softly enough I suppose since KID snickered at me as he visibly slowed down but still kept himself at a distance.

He was playing with me! The jerk! He's just like Kaito!

I was seething, I swung my mop more viscously than before, it was less calculated and more of impulse. I was not letting this jerk get away.

Finally after a lot of failed attempts my mop finally hit something. It wasn't as hard as I would have liked it to be but finally hitting him did give me pleasure.

He stumbled a little, tipping of his hat. I heard a clink and I followed the sound. I saw a round metallic and glassed object roll away from KID.

He caught himself before he even fell and stopped.

He did not face me. Maybe it was because he didn't want me to see his face. After all Kaitou KID's identity was a secret.

Slowly he turned.

I gasped. I couldn't move, I was frozen as I blinked again and again. This was not true.

"Aoko, I—"

"Take that mask off!" I finally got my voice back. _It's a mask _I told myself remembering what my father said about KID impersonating people close to him. I proved it to Dad then that KID wasn't Kaito, so this must be a mask of that stupid thief.

"Take it off I said!" I held my mop at a threatening position. "Show me your real face…you…you…you copy-cat!" Lame, but I really couldn't think of anything else especially since KID was making no move to meet my demands.

Then he smiled, he didn't grin or smirk like he usually did, he smiled. And it wasn't a happy smile; it contained so much sadness and pain.

I bit my lip. Why wasn't he ripping the mask off?

The grasp on my mop tightened as I trembled.

"I can't." he whispered almost silently. He bowed his head slightly; his bangs shadowed his eyes perfectly.

I couldn't help it. I had an answer but I had to know, "Why?" I heard myself choke out.

He looked at me, his eyes almost mirroring mine.

"Because Aoko, this is my real face." He said it with so much pent emotions that it shook me.

The statement slowly, painfully sunk into my mind.

Kaito was KID.

KID was Kaito.

Which was true?

"It can't!" I yelled, trying to deny the fact. "You can't be! Kaito…Kaito wouldn't…" Then _it _came. Tears spilled out of my eyes as I tried to stand still. My knees felt like it would give up on me at any given moment.

I looked up at him again and that was my undoing.

His eyes told me everything.

And just as I began to read the emotions in those indigo orbs his Poker Face slid into place.

I wasn't sure on what to do so I did what my raw instinct told me to.

**Run.**

It told me to run so I did so. I passed my father, who looked at me with a confused and concerned expression; I passed curious onlookers on the street. I passed everyone on the heist scene because I could not bring myself to face anything right now.

Everything seemed so fragile right now, I couldn't trust anyone, not even myself to handle it.

So then after tiring myself out with running away and crying I finally found a spot to rest. And you guessed it, right beside the park bench. It was quiet and cool and slightly comforting.

I didn't realize that I wasn't alone until I felt a weight on my shoulder. It seemed to release me from my worries. I opened my eyes and find out that the weight was caused by the hands on my shoulder.

I knew, somehow, I knew that it was him. He followed me. But I looked up just to make sure and what greeted my sight almost took my breath away.

Indigo orbs looked at me with such intensity.

I should be angry, really I should but I wasn't. I couldn't feel angry when I saw all the emotions in his eyes. When I saw how pained they looked. I couldn't.

I couldn't bring myself to hate him even if he did lie to me.

Cautiously as if he was just an illusion I reached out my hand and my palm pressed against his cheek. It was warm and reassuring. My hand lingered there for a moment longer as I lost myself in his gorgeous eyes.

He kneeled next to me and his hand rested on top of my hand that was still on his cheek. A few moments of silence passed by us, I noticed that he was trying to compose himself, his eyes were like a crack in his Poker Face.

"I'm…sorry." He whispered hesitantly. I furrowed my brows, I didn't want to hear his apology. I wanted to hear his reason.

_His story._

"How long, Kaito?"

He let his hand fall down on his knees as I withdrew mine.

"Two years."

_Two years of lying to me and I still can't bring myself to hate him._

"Why?"

"I did it for revenge, or at least that was how it was. I wasn't very sure at first."

I looked at him, I was confused. Revenge?

"Who?" one-word questions seemed to be my only vocabulary for the moment, I waited silently for him to answer.

"My father." Kaito glanced at me before continuing, "when he died, it was no accident it was a planned murder." I gasped at what I heard but kept any question to myself at the moment.

"My father was hired by some Organization and told him to look for the Pandora Gem. The Pandora Gem is a enchanted jewel, and once the Volley Comet passes over the earth and the Pandora gem is held up to the moon's rays, it'll shed its tears and whomever possess it will gain immortality. When my father learned about this he refused to follow his orders and got killed for it." He stropped and sighed wistfully before continuing, "Eight years later I found out and I took KID's place to avenge my father. I met Jii then and he helps me with my heists."

"Is that why you steal things?" He nodded and I continued, "But why mock my father?"

"Ah—well…" Kaito seemed sheepish at the moment as he scratched the back of his head. "Well, it's just kind of fun to do it."

I felt anger rising in me.

"You jerk!" I screamed before regaining my posture I took in a lungful of air before exhaling. I looked at him seriously, "why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted to, believe me Aoko I wanted to tell you a lot of time. Especially when I see you so sad because your father's held up on his work, but I knew I couldn't. You being connected to Kaito Kuroba was risky enough but if those people in the organization knew you knew who KID was then it would be a whole lot more dangerous for you."

"I can take care of myself, thank you!" I said indignantly, I felt insulted that he would think I couldn't protect myself.

"I know you can Aoko. I know you're strong and you're brave." I blushed at his words as I listened to him, "But I won't risk it. I can risk my life but I can never risk yours."

"But Kaito…" I was still unconvinced.

"No Aoko. Please, I can't let you into this. These people killed my father just because he wouldn't follow them, these people wouldn't care who got killed as long as they get what they want."

I felt scared. Not for myself but for Kaito, I was scared at what he was facing, of what he was going to face when he would come face to face with these people he talked about.

"This is why I haven't told you because even if you think this is very selfish of me this…this is the only way I could think of. This is the only way I could protect you."

"You idiot…" I murmured as I cupped his cheeks with both my hands and pulled him closer.

He was mere centimeters away from my face. I could feel his breathe brush against my lips.

"You idiot…" I repeated before my lips crashed on his.

The kiss was gentle yet demanding, I pressed closer, I wanted him to know that I want to help him in anyway I could. It was warm and passionate, eager and yet a little cautious. We were inexperienced, or at least I knew I was. His hands went to my hair and entangled themselves in it, mine went to wrap around his neck.

After a while, when our lungs demanded that oxygen be let in, we pulled away though not completely. I looked at his eyes, I swear I could be lost in them whenever and wherever.

"Let me." I said softly as our foreheads rested on each other. His hands were now resting on my waist.

"I can't…"

"Please…"

"Aoko, it's dangerous…"

I pulled away from his hold hesitantly with a frown.

"Kaito, I want to help." I told him firmly.

"You can't."

"Please…if what you're saying is true then everyone around you is in danger whether or not they know you're KID."

My statement seemed to penetrate his defenses since he visibly sagged. I reached out and touched his cheek again, a mimic to my earlier action.

"Kaito, I know this is all hard and I know you'll have a difficult time about all this. I want to help. Dad, you mother, Keiko-chan, Hakuba-kun, Akako-chan, everyone involved with you is in danger not only me and you; on your own can't protect them all the time."

Kaito's hands clenched as he looked at me, his defenses stripped away. He seemed so vulnerable this time. He looked like a lost puppy.

"Just please let me help. I'm not saying I'll go to every heist to catch these people you're saying, I just want to know what you're doing so I can help you protect people close to you."

Kaito sighed in defeat as he smiled softly at me. "Fine. Come by my house tomorrow."

"Alright." Kaito made a move to stand but before he could I grabbed his sleeve. "When all this is over you'll stop being KID right?"

"Right." He stood up and gave a hand out. I took it and he pulled he up.

"Promise?" I had to make sure.

"I promise." He reassured.

_When all this is over I'll have Kaito back. Only Kaito, no KID to be in between, just Kaito._

"I'll see you tomorrow, I still need to fix a few things…"

"Where?"

He grinned sheepishly at me, "At the heist. When you left I followed you so I kind of forgot about my hat there."

I giggled as he shot me a half-hearted glare.

"You're an idiot." I told him, still trying to control my giggles. He smirked and leaned closer to my face. I blushed at the proximity and he kissed the tip of my nose then drew back with a Cheshire grin plastered on his face.

"Your idiot." He stated and I gave him one of my own grins.

"That's right."

"Now I must bid my fair lady adieu." He bowed down and tipped an imaginary hat.

"Oh go and get you stupid hat…" and with a little protest on how his hat was not stupid he left. His figure vanished into the dark and before I could leave the park a white dove flew towards me.

It perched on my shoulder and cooed as it rubbed itself on my cheek. I giggled at the soft feathers tickled me. I noticed the red rose the dove held on its beak and I took it.

The flower was fresh bloomed, it smelled wonderfully and the velvety petals felt so nice to the touch.

I realized that this was something akin to a proof of his promise.

The dove on my shoulder cooed again as I petted it with my finger. I held the flower close to me as I walked on back home.

I knew this time, Kaito would never break this promise.

* * *

A/N: So how was it? Was it better? Worse? Tell me! Tell me! Pretty PLEASE!!! 


End file.
